


Not Quite Right

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva goes to see Jenny after the events of <i>4.04 Silver War</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

She hears a soft click and looks up to find Ziva shutting the door to her office and sliding the lock shut into place.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" She's caught between a smile and a frown. She's glad to see the younger woman; she's genuinely happy to have her here at NCIS, but she's curious about why Ziva is here now. Jenny thought that she was practically the only one still left in the building this late at night. "It's late."

Jenny doesn't find it at all disturbing that Ziva locked the door behind her. She trusts Ziva with her life and has proven that more than once. What worries her now is the look in Ziva's eyes, the pain that's so plainly written there for anyone who knows how to read it.

"Ziva." Her voice is low and soothing now, the polite, formal, professional tone gone now as she rises and steps out from behind her desk and towards her.

The light on her desk is the only one still on and it throws long shadows over the room. Ziva's head is tilted down and the shadows engulf her face, concealing her expression from Jenny's concerned gaze.

Slowly Jenny reaches out and brushes a lock of Ziva's dark, curly hair out of her face and tucks it behind Ziva's ear. The gesture turns from one of habit into a caress as her hand follows the line of Ziva's neck until it comes to rest on her shoulder. It's then that Ziva looks up at her.

She moves so quickly that Jenny almost stumbles. One hand is tangled in Jenny's hair, clutching at the short strands so hard it almost hurts. Ziva's other hand is at her hip, tugging her around and holding her close as she backs Jenny up against the wall. Her lips are almost painful against Jenny's as she presses against them with desperate, bruising intensity.

Now Ziva is tugging at the zipper of her pants and Jenny gasps. She can hardly think as Ziva overwhelms her. Her eyes fall shut and her head tips back against the wall. A ragged breath escapes from her lips and her fingers clench around Ziva's shoulder. She squeezes harder.

"Ziva." Jenny's hand shoots away from the wall where she's been bracing herself and clenches around Ziva's wrist, stopping her. "Ziva," she repeats again, in a stronger voice this time. "We can't do this anymore."

When Ziva looks up at her, Jenny wants to take the words back so badly that she can almost taste them on their tongue. Instead she bites it to keep from saying the words that she wants to.

Ziva's hands slowly slip from her body and she takes a step away putting space between them. The look of desperation in her eyes frightens Jenny and she wonders how bad Ziva's nightmares have gotten since she was forced to kill Ari.

And for a moment, as Ziva turns slowly and walks away, Jenny wishes very badly, that things could be different for them both.


End file.
